mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Meta:Wskazania i uwagi
Oto garść uwag dotyczących sposobu pisania artykułów do Wikii Might and Magic. Kwestie językowe 1. Jak łatwo zauważyć nasza strona nie jest zbyt często odwiedzana. Dziękujemy Ci już za samo pojawienie się na niej. 2. Jeśli zaczynasz pisać artykuł sprawdź dobrze, czy taki już nie istnieje i przyjrzyj się uważnie, czy w tytule nie ma błędów. Ewentualne ich pojawienie się może doprowadzić do problemów z linkowaniem. 3. „Ojczystym” językiem Might and Magic jest angielski. Część gier została przetłumaczona na polski (chociaż czasami poziom ten jest niski, o tym punkt 3.1.), a część nie. Z tego powodu przyjęliśmy, by w grach przetłumaczonych używać nazw polskich, a w tych, które (jeszcze) nie doczekały się tłumaczenia stosować nazwy angielskie. Oczywiście w sytuacjach, gdy jakaś nazwa występuje zarówno w grze przetłumaczonej, jak i nieprzetłumaczonej preferujemy stosowanie polskiej. 3.1. Problemy z tłumaczeniem. Polscy wydawcy gier MM często popełniali błędy w tłumaczeniu. Jeżeli jakaś nazwa wzbudza Twoje uzasadnione obawy co do poprawności językowej zastosuj nazwę oryginalną (czyli angielską) - chyba, że jesteś specjalistą zdolnym przetłumaczyć ją prawidłowo. Zalecenie edycyjne 4. Gdy piszesz artykuł pamiętaj o kilku sprawach: a) Jeśli artykuł rozpoczynasz od jego tytułu (tak jak tutaj) pogrub ten wyraz. b) Jeśli używasz nazwy polskiej w okrągłym nawiasie podaj nazwę angielską zapisaną kursywą. c) Jeśli piszesz jakiś większy artykuł dziel go na sekcje. d) Dla poprawienia czytelności stosuj szablony. e) Zapoznaj się ze sposobem linkowania. f) Nazwy gier pisz kursywą. Podobnie kampanie, nazwy zaklęć, zadania i nazwy misji. g) Gdy cytujesz czyjąś wypowiedź używaj cudzysłowu. Przypominam też, jak wygląda cudzysłów w języku polskim - „”, a nie jak w angielskim - "". Linki Jak za pewne zauważyliście wiele nazw czy to czarów, jednostek, artefaktów występuje w różnych grach. Z tego powodu na tej stronie stosujemy pewne oznaczenia: * nazwy miast w grach Heroes of Might and Magic III - V piszemy w następujący sposób: → Nazwa miasta (miasto XY) - gdzie XY jest skrótem od nazwy gry. Piszemy je wielką literą, by odróżnić od budowli. * nazwy czarów (czy to w MM, czy w Heroesach) piszemy tak: → Nazwa czaru (zaklęcie XY) - gdzie XY jest skrótem od nazwy gry. Również piszemy je wielką literą. * nazwy jednostek piszemy tak: → nazwa jednostki (XY) - gdzie XY jest skrótem od nazwy gry. Piszemy małą literą. * nazwy klas zapisujemy tak: → Nazwa klasy (klasa XY) - gdzie XY jest skrótem od nazwy gry. Piszemy wielką literą. * nazwy artefaktów piszemy tak: → nazwa artefaktu (artefakt XY) - gdzie XY jest skrótem od nazwy gry. Piszemy małą literą (wyjątki: Ostrze Armagedonu i Miecz Mrozu) * nazwy umiejętności piszemy tak: → nazwa umiejętności (umiejętność XY) - gdzie XY jest skrótem od nazwy gry. Piszemy małą literą. * misje w Might and Magic zapisujemy tak: → XY: Nazwa misji - gdzie XY jest skrótem od nazwy gry. Piszemy wielką literą i kursywą. * nazwy kampanii i scenariuszy piszemy tak: → Nazwa kampanii/scenariusz (kampania/scenariusz XY) - gdzie XY jest skrótem od nazwy gry. * nazwy krain w grach MM zapisujemy tak: → Nazwa krainy (kraina XY) - gdzie XY jest skrótem od nazwy gry Spowodowane jest to faktem, że szczególnie w MM7 krainy znanych ogólnie z sagi (np. Eeofol) w grze MM wyglądają zupełnie inaczej i do tego jeszcze są dużo mniejsze.